Known devices, sometimes referred to as scrubbers, are often employed to clean semiconductor substrates at one or more stages of an electronic device manufacturing process. For example, a scrubber may be employed to clean a substrate after chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) of the substrate. Known scrubbers employ one or more scrubber brushes that are rotated while in contact with the substrate to thereby clean the substrate.
While a number of scrubber systems exist in the art, a need remains for improved scrubber designs.